Wouldn't it be Nice?
by Angel of Death2
Summary: I wrote it a long time ago ,but I still like it!! I think it's cute! lol enjoy! oh! R&R!


Legal Disclaimer!!! As much as I'd love to take credit for the characters andthe song, they don't belong to me. The song 'Wouldn't it be nice' belongs to The Beach Boys, who are one of my all time favorite groups, those guys made some really great music in their time! Next the characters, Tom, B'Elanna,Tuvok and the rest of the gang aren't mine they belong to Paramout. BUT, and there is a but! Matthew, Kristen, Deniqua, Marco and the rest of those characters are mine. Please don't sue me! I have no money anyway, but still PLEASE don't! '^_^' -my version of the happy face :) 

Note!!! This story takes place in about the twenith season of _Voyager. I'm just goning to tell you all now that Marco is Janeway and Chakotay's son. Everyone got it? Wow, I talk a lot…. Here we go! On with the show! '^_^'_

Wouldn't it be nice?

By: Angel of Death

Seventeen year old Matthew Kevin Paris sat up in bed. He looked

over at the old fasion clock sitting on his night table. 2:00 am. 'Perfect'. He

though to him self. He glanced over at the bed on other side of the room. His

twin sister Kristen Victoria was sound asleep. And judging from the way she 

was snoring, would be for sometime yet.

Silently Matt got out of bed and pulled his cloths on. Stopping

every few second to listien for any indication that someone was awake. He heardnone and finnished getting dressed. He combed out his ear-legnth

curly brown hair and slipped out of the room he sharred with his twin.

Matt stepped into the ain room silenty. He opened the door to

his little sister's room. 

Ten year old BasIa was sound asleep. Her short blond hair was 

scattered all over her pillow. Her bright blue eyes were shut tight. She looked 

so peaceful.

Matt smilied slightly and backed out of the room.

He turned to look at the door to his parents'room. The door was shut and locked. He walked up to it and placed his ear agaist it. The only sound from inside was his mother's soft snoring.

Matt sighed in relive. This was going to be easy.

He took one last look at his family's quators and left.

**************

Matt knew it would be hard to get to his destnation without getting caught by security. But he was smart and had asked Kris for advice. His twin was the master at sneaking out of their quators in the middle of the night. So Matt has asked Kris how to get around security.

She had been sneaking out of their quators since she was fourteen. And had never once been caught. She knew what she was doing. 

Her and Steph had wandered the ship on such nights. Then had gone to Steph's quators to sleep. At least that has been what Kris had said. Matt didn't belive it for a second.

When Matt had asked for advice Kris had grinned from ear to ear, she told him, 

« Go straight across deck nine. Don't make any turns. Just go straight. Soon you'll get to the end of the corridor, take a left, then go sraight down that corridor untill you get to a 'lift. Take that one to wherever your going, I'm guessing deck four though. Then walk straight through section one. Make a left turn at deck four section two. Then turn at the frist right. Then you'll be where you want to be! Deck four section three. That's all you have to do! »

Matt thanked the univers that he had inherrited his mother's memory.

He followed Kristen's directions to the letter. He found his target standing out side her quators.

« Deniqua. » he said as he hugged her.

« Matt, I was afraid you weren't coming. » she said in her soft voice.

« I'd never stand you up. » he wispered as he began to kiss her neck.

Deniqua sighed, « Matt we can't do this here. We should go to hydroponics, no one's ever there. Or to Astormetrics. No one's in there unless mom is. » she said her blue eyes shining.

« We could always try the holodeck. » suddgested Matt.

« Yeah right. Dad was telling me about how security reviews who used the holodeck when. I think in case there's an accident or something. » she shook her head of raven black hair, « I don't know. »

Sixteen year old Deniqua Kim and Matt had been dateing, seeing eachother, you pick your term. They had been together for the past two months. In the past two weeks they had gotten realy seriouse though.

No one knew about the young couple though. They had both agreed to keep it a secrete. And Even with _Voyager's history as a gossip obbsesed ship. The betting pools had been mostly silente for the past few years, and the Delandy twins were both too bust with there new babaies to gossip much._

Matt hadn't even told Kris about him and Deniqua. She had found out when she had hacked into his personal logs and read about it.

After wards she had confessed that she was seeing seventeen yearold Marco, the Captain and frist officer's eldest son.

« Let's go to hydroponices. »

She nodded, he took her hand and they took off being careful to check for security.

They made it to hydroponics without being seen. They walked into the bay.

« See no problem. » said Deniqua as she took his hand and they walked around the bay, looking at all the flowers and other plants. When they passed a leola root plant Deniqua grimaced. And Matt smilied. He was the only person on _Voyager that acctually liked Neelix's favorit dish._

The pair lowered their heads when they passed the garden that had once belonged to Kes. Naomi Wildmen had been the only chid born on _Voyager to ever met the young Ocampa. The others had hear so much about Kes though that they found it hard not to feel a paing of sadness when ever they passed her garden._

Matthew knew his father, Tom Paris, had cared about Kes a great deal. So had his mother even though B'Elanna Torres-Paris wasn't very good at talking about things like that, it was easy to tell how much Kes had ment to her, just by the look in her dark eyes when ever she spoke sbout her.

Deniqua wrapped her arms around Matt, and they kissed. Their kiss became more and more passionate. Untill it seemed to Matt that they wern't going to get much sleep that night…

****************

« Tom, » said B'Elanna softly.

« Mmm, what love? » he asked as he opened his eyes.

« Matt snuck out again. » 

Tom smilied, « Good for him. I'm glad he and Deniqua are so happy together. »

B'Elanna ran her hand through Tom's thinning hair, « Oh, and how would you know hotshot? You've never seen them when they are together. At least not when there along together. »

Tom grinned his famouse grin that even time couldn't take away, « Ah, but you forget Love. All you need to do is look into his eyes, and you'll see the love shinning from them. »

B'Elanna thought for a moment , « You may be right Helmboy. »

« I always am. » he said with a smile.

B'Elanna picked up her pillow and hit Tom over the head with it. 

Tom grapped his pillow and soon the two were exchanging blows like childreen.

« We're going to wake BasIa up. » B'Elanna said as she caught her breath.

« You're right, we should stop. » his eyes shone as he said that.

She sighed, « Good night Tom. »

« 'Night Love. »B'Elanna hit him with her pillow once more and when back to sleep.

*****************

« 'Night Love. I'll see you tomorrow. » Matt said as he and Deniqua parted ways.

She hugged him, « One day we'll be able to say 'good night' and stay together. » she wispered as she hugged him one last time then dissapeared.

Matt snuck back into his family's quators. He entered his room and looked around. Kris was gone, and there was a note on her bed.

_Matt, _

_ _

_I'm off to see Marco. You'd better start coming in _

_Earlier, for the next two weeks mom's on the Alpha shift so _

_she'll be leaving around 5._

_ _

_Anyways, can you tell mom and dad I'm in _

_Astormetrics studing or something? _

_ _

_Thanks! :)_

_ _

_Kris._

_ _

Matt sighed, 'Oh well'. He though.'It is only fair.'. He though as he sat down on his bed.

« Computer play selection, 'Matt-Deniqua One' at half normal volume. » he ordered as he lay down.

When he and Deniqua had frist started seeing eachother they had found this song in the database. They had both smilied at how true it was. They had soon addopted it as 'their' song.

Matthew closed his eyes as music started to play.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_thenwe wouldn't have to wait so long_

_and wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_in the kind of world where we belong_

_ _

_You know it's gonan make it that much better_

_when we can say 'good night' and stay together_

_ _

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_in the morrning when the day is new_

_and after having spent the day together_

_hold each other close the whole night through_

_ _

_The happy times together we've been spending_

_I wish that every kiss was never ending_

_ _

_Oh wouldn't it be nice?_

_ _

_Mabye if we think and wish and hope_

_and pray it might come true_

_ _

_Babye then there wouldn't be a single _

_thing we couldn't do_

_ _

_We could be married_

_then we'd be happy_

_ _

_Oh wouldn't it be nice?_

_ _

_You know it seems the more we talk about it_

_it only makes it worse to live without it_

_ _

_But let's talk about it_

_ _

_Oh, wouldn't it be nice?_

_ _

The music fadded away and Matt fell asleep thinking about how nice it would be to be able to hold Deniqua close the whole night through, instead of for only a few short hours.

His thoughs trailled off as sleep over came him.

***********

THE END

Feedback is a GOOD thing, send comments to : gmaehder@look.ca

Just keep in mind I'm tryin hard here, please don't send anything really mean. I'm in this for fun.Thanks!  
  
__


End file.
